


Picture Perfect

by LarryImpala



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryImpala/pseuds/LarryImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en el que Harry pinta y Louis es demasiado curioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Los diálogos están en inglés porque me resulta imposible escribirles hablando en español.

 

 

 

Llevaba horas metido en el taller pero no le importaba mucho. La música le hacía compañía mientras pintaba y no necesitaba mucho más. El día en cuestión estaba cada vez más cerca, y aunque el trabajo estaba casi terminado, Harry aún tenía que terminar algunos retoques.

Louis le había mandado un mensaje un par de horas antes diciéndole que iba a echar un partido de fútbol con Niall y que luego irían todos a cenar. Harry le dijo que tenía examen al día siguiente y que no podría ir, porque sabía que para la hora de cenar aún no habría terminado. Louis le respondió con una cantidad exagerada de caritas tristes y al rato le mandó otro mensaje deseándole suerte. Harry sonrió y dejó el móvil olvidado.

Estaba sentado de espaldas a la entrada, limpiando el pincel más fino de su estuche, cuando la puerta del taller se abrió de golpe.

"Hello, love!". Louis entró cerrando la puerta sin cuidado detrás de él.

"Shit", maldijo Harry por lo bajo, y tapó el dibujo como pudo para que no se estropeara. Se levantó y se giró, dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa. "I thought you were with the boys".

"I was", respondió Louis acercándose a su novio, con cuidado para no pisar ninguno de los dibujos que había por el suelo . "But I missed you". Se acercó más para darle un beso en los labios y se separó quitándose el gorro. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't have dinner if I didn't bring you something". Añadió sonriente levantando una bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

Harry cogió la bolsa y se lo agradeció dándole otro beso.

"You didn't have to".

"I know". Louis intentó rodear al otro chico para cotillear por la mesa. "What were you working on?"

"Just, nothing". Harry se movió hacia la derecha impidiendo que Louis pudiese ver lo que había en ella.

"C'mon". Louis se reía mientras agarraba un brazo de Harry para quitarlo de en medio.

"No. Stop it. Lou!". A esas alturas el más joven ya estaba en posición protección, con los brazos abiertos o sujetando los brazos de Louis, quien daba saltitos o se ponía de puntillas para mirar por encima del hombro de Harry. "Louis, pleeeeeeeeease".

"Okay, okay". Finalmente Louis dejó de dar saltos y se abrazó a Harry por la cintura.

"Thank you".

Harry le devolvió el abrazo y entonces Louis empezó a besar el cuello de su novio. Fue acercándose a su boca hasta que por fin estaban besándose. Harry metió una mano por dentro de la camiseta de Louis y este suspiró en su boca al notar la mano fría en su cadera. El pequeño tiró un poquito del otro hasta que estuvieron apoyados en la mesa y siguieron besándose durante un rato.

"Why don't you go and grab some drinks from the machine on the hall?", sugirió Louis contra los labios de Harry, respirando sobre su boca.

"Yeah". Pero Harry seguía besándole mientras hacia circulos con su pulgar en la piel del mayor.

Louis soltó una risita. "You are not moving".

"I know".

Después de unos cuantos besos más, los chicos se separaron para que Harry pudiese salir a por las bebidas. Antes de salir miró a Louis y dijo: "no peeking!".

Un par de minutes mas tarde, Harry volvió con una Coca-cola en la mano. "There was only one coke left so we'll have to share if you- Louis! What are you doing?". Harry fue casi corriendo hasta la mesa, donde Louis estaba mirando el dibujo sin terminar. "Shit, I told you no peeking!". El chico le quitó el dibujo de delante y lo llevó a otra mesa del taller. "I, agh Louis, it was supposed to be a surprise. It's not even finished yet... I don't like it that much I might try something else anyway".

Louis se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás. "It's amazing, Haz".

Harry suspiró y puso sus manos sobre las de Louis. "You like it?"

Louis asintió, a pesar de que el otro no podía verle, y le dio un beso en la nuca. Luego apoyó su barbilla en su hombro y le habló al oído.

"It's beautiful. I, I'm really sorry, I didn't know it was a surprise for me". Harry apretó sus manos y se giró para quedar cara a cara con su chico.

"It's ok. I wanted to give it to you on our annivesary but you had to cheat". A pesar de la acusación no sonaba para nada enfadado, más bien parecía que solo quería picarle. Louis sonrió y le besó.

"You know me, too nosy for my own good".

"That you are".

Volvieron a besarse y Louis metió una pierna entre las de Harry, haciendo que su muslo rozara su entrepierna. Harry soltó un gemido grave en su boca y Louis sonrió con suficiencia, mientras enredaba sus manos en el pelo del otro.

Poco a poco la cosa se fue calentando y la pareja acabó haciendo el amor en medio del taller, entre dibujos a medio acabar y suaves gemidos al oído. Terminaron tumbados desnudos, sudorsos y con las piernas entrelazadas. Louis seguía el contorno del pájaro tatuado que le representaba en el pecho de Harry con su mano derecha.

"What do you think about sex as my anniversary present?"

Harry se rio y le llamó idiota, aunque la palabra se perdió en el pelo de Louis.

"Actually, I was thinking... I want to get a tattoo. Would you make me the sketch?"

"What does that have to do with our anniversary? No that I'm complaining, sex is a great present, I don't need anything else".

Louis apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Harry para mirarle. "I want to get a rope, on my wrist. To match your anchor".

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y agarró la mano con la que Louis acariciaba su tatuaje. "Really?"

"Yeah". Louis sonrió cuando notó que Harry estaba acariciando su muñeca con el pulgar.

"I'll start with the sketch as soon as I finish your drawing".

Louis entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry. "Thank you, babe". Y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, después de darle un beso ahí.


End file.
